High molecular weight poly (epsilon-caprolactone) (also known as "polycaprolactone") has been used as a thermoplastic moldirg compound for general-purpose modelmaking and dentistry. References describing polycaprolactone molding compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,203, Kokai (Japanese Published Pat. Appl.) Nos. 63-171554 and 63-270759, and TONE.RTM. POLYMERS P-300 AND P-700 High Molecular Weight Caprolactone Polymers (1988 product literature of Union Carbide Corp.).